


Heart to Heart

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Genji and Hanzo finally talk about their forbidden feelings for each other before doing what they've both wanted for so long. Only for real this time.





	

Genji and Hanzo finally talk about their forbidden feelings for each other before doing what they've both wanted for so long

Blow jobs, anal sex

 

Hanzo sighs and swirls his tea in the bottom of his cup, staring at the leaves to avoid his brother's unmasked gaze. 

 

“What do you want me to say Genji? That I spent our childhoods desperate for your attention? That I was cruel to you so you would think about me? You want to hear how often I thought about-” Hanzo slams the tea cup down on the table, cracking it. He watches blood seep from his fingers, passion gone as quickly as it had arrived 

 

“Brother, it's alright-”

 

“It isn't, of course it isn't. God, I'm, disgusting, I'm sorry, you must hate me.” Hanzo drops his face into his hands.

 

Genji pulls his hands away, kissing Hanzo's bloodied palm. 

 

“It is, Hanzo. I thought about it too. I dreamed of your hands on me, of putting my mouth on you, kissing you, loving you. I want it too. It is alright.”

 

Hanzo swallows, pulling his hand back. With the other, he tilts Genji's chin up. He's flushed, and Hanzo stares at his brother's mouth, slightly open. Hanzo leans in, kisses Genji's cheek. Turns his face, kisses the other. Hanzo would have continued his slow exploring kisses, but Genji took matters into his own hands, cupping his anijas cheeks and kissing his mouth firmly. 

 

The elder shimada closes his eyes when Genji's soft tongue pokes out, brushing against Hanzo's mouth. He opens for his brother to lick into his mouth, shifts his hands to Genji's hips. 

 

They separate, leaning foreheads together to breathe heavily into each other's mouths. Hanzo opens his eyes, focuses on his brother's lap. Genji is hard, and Hanzo can't look away now that he's noticed.

 

“Genji… can i…?” Hanzo gulps and moves one hand onto Genji's shoulder, pushing him back gently. Hanzo gulps and presses kisses to Genji’s plated stomach, looking up to his face. Genji watches him, runs a hand through his hair and pulling his hair ribbon free. Hanzo rubs his knuckles over Genji's robotic dick.

 

“Brother… please.” Genji fumbles his hand into Hanzo’s, tugging it away. Hanzo clears his throat and laps along his little brother’s dick. He suckles the head, rubs it against his cheek. Genji's back arches and he whines, trying not to choke the older shimada. “Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo pulls off him with a pop, letting Genji’s precum drop out of his mouth and back onto his cock. He sits up suddenly, reaching back between his legs. Genji's breath catches in his throat while he watches Hanzo’s fingers work. His brother tips his head back and pants, kneeling over Genji’s dick. Genji's strokes his own cock, collects enough of his own artificial precum to slick his fingers and slides his own hand back to help Hanzo. Their fingers tangle together inside Hanzo until he can't stand it anymore, pulls them free. Hanzo meets Genji's eyes, finally, flushed and nervous.

 

Genji grips his hips, helps Hanzo maneuver over the tip of his dick. When his brother starts to sink down he can't hold his moans in any longer, groaning long and loud. Genji lets him settle, wiggling his hips and scrunching up his nose.

 

“You’re beautiful, anija.” Genji tells him. Hanzo glares, bright eyed.

 

“You're only saying this because you’re inside me.” He scoffs. Hanzo brings Genji's hands to his chest, stroking over soft pectorals. The younger grins, pinching Hanzo's nipples gently while he rolls his hips.

 

“Come on, Hanzo, you can do better than that.” Genji plants his feet flat on the floor and thrusts up hard into his older brother. Hanzo yelps, falling forward slightly to brace himself on Genji’s chest. He glares down at him, and Genji smiles back, grunting when Hanzo picks up the movement of his hips again. He bounces gently on Genji's lap now that he can brace himself and Genji's grin fades, turning into gritted teeth while he tries not to spill into him too quickly.

 

Hanzo slides one hand from Genji's shoulder to his own cock, stroking gently. Genji knocks his hand away and jerks hanz off quickly, making him whine and lose his rhythm. Regardless, Genji cums first. Hanzo looks surprised and Genji pulls him off his dick by the hips. Hanzo follow his direction, shuffling up to sit on Genji's chest so his sparrow can lap at the head of his cock.

 

“You… really want that?” Hanzo asks nervously. Genji nods, leans up to suck more of Hanzo’s cock into his mouth. Hanzo move his hands to the floor above Genji's head, gently rolling his hips into his mouth. It isn't long before Hanzo is going stiff, spilling all over Genji's tongue. Genji's sucks at him gently until Hanzo has to pull away from oversensitivity, then sticks his tongue out to show off the mouthful of creamy white his brother left. Hanzo's zeroes in on his mouth and kisses him firmly, laying atop his younger brother. 

 

“Filthy, anija.” He tells him when Hanzo pulls back from licking his own cum out of Genji's mouth. Hanzo grunts, swallows his mouthful.

 

“You weren't complaining.” Hanzo looks embarrassed, and nervous again. Genji pulls Hanzo's mouth back to his own and kisses the look off his face. 

 

“You don't need to be afraid anija. I want this. I want  _ us. _ ” Hanzo smiles softly at his brother’s words. 

 

“Very well. I suppose I can't disgrace our name any further at this point.” Hanzo lays his head on Genji's chest and closes his eyes.

 

“Hanzo, get off! At least let me get comfortable before you go to sleep on me!” 


End file.
